


We fight!

by Unknownking



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I can’t write summaries, Mentioned Cayde-6 (Destiny), Nightmares, shadow keep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownking/pseuds/Unknownking
Summary: Fear for the future is present in all guardians, but to James Alexandrite it had been eating at him for the past several years. Ever since the Taken war he had feared the coming Darkness and when he stumbled upon it on the moon his fears had grown.Now, not just is humanity at stake but the entire universe as well. And James has no choice but to move forward for both his sake and his ghost’s. Even if the future leads to the death of all living things.
Relationships: Ghost & Guardian (Destiny)





	We fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the garden of salvation raid. 
> 
> If you notice some discrepancies, that’s because this was written after the raid and I can’t remember what information was available pre raid.

James Alexandrite stared at the his van-net screen watching with a unusual amount of attention for a hunter. Most other Guardians where reading about the events on the moon, but James was watching something else entirely. “On your left you bone head!” He shouted at the screen as the player kick the ball to his right. Soccer (football) was a sport that James had gotten into during the red war. While stripped of his power he had ended up at the farm and it was there that he had started playing himself. He found it more enjoyable the the Crucible and had fallowed it whenever he could.

Sure the Crucible was definitely more popular, but James could get a front row seat (looking down the barrel of his gun.) anytime he wanted. Soccer was just a fun distraction. A way he could forget the fact that a unending war was being waged, and being a god slayer he was expected to be on the front lines.

“James can we move before your armor started to stink of Fallen corps?” The voice of James Ghost, Mutt resounded through his head and he chuckled. Closing his hud he jumped off the mountain of corpses he had accumulated from running the lost sector. 

“Not much of a problem. I’ll have a new set soon anyway.” He responded while dusting himself off. “Besides you don’t have a nose. how can you smell anything anyway?” Mutt didn’t seem amused (although he only had one eye to make expressions.) as he appeared in-front of James. “James, I don’t need a nose to smell and even if i couldn’t smell other people can. What kind of impression do you think the new Guardians will if the next hunter vanguard smells like they been in a blood bath.” “Okay first, Fallen didn’t blood don’t smell anything like human blood. And second, I’m NOT going to be the hunter vanguard. EVER! Shiro or Ren are just as capable.” James response was as respectful as he would ever be when talking about the hunter vanguard position. 

“Well ether way, I can smell you and I don’t want to deal with that kind of stink in the ship.” Mutt was floating a few feet away bobbing up and down as if to taunt James. “Alright! I’ll wash when we get home. Happy now?” “Very.” The two had been together for over twenty years ever since Mutt found James and resurrected him as his Guardian. At first James couldn’t stand Mutt, comparing him to a dog that was constantly yapping (the name Mutt had stuck.) and the Mutt world call James lazy, idiotic, and had the worst sense of direction (James still has some trouble with that.) In the world. But ripping the heart from the Black garden, tracking Skolas, killing Crota, and slaying the hive god Oryx made them into best friends. 

James opened his palm and called the essence he was purifying for Eris. “How many more kills does it need till it’s done?” James asked as Mutt scanned it. “Five more then we’re done.” James let out a grown as his head fell. “Oh for the love of! Of course I’m five short! Why the hell not! Well whatever, we can get them on the way back.” James whined as he headed for the exist. “Your obsession with weapons can be very disturbing at times.” “Oh put a sock in it Mutt! I’m not half as bad as some other people I can think of but who won’t be named.” 

James always tried to have the last word especially when talking about his faults. “Besides is it a crime to want a weapon with a god roll? I think not!” Gesturing to the Loud lullaby holstered at his hip before he continued. “Outlaw is a good perk, but if I don’t have anything good in the other slot then it’s going to be hard to use it beyond patrols.” Mutt sighed as James continued to ranting about guns and there perks. Mutt knew he wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

James was collecting new armor sets and weapons from the moon and was trying to get a Loud lullaby for his hand cannon collection. He could use all weapon types (except for Sidearms.) with a good measure of skill but hand cannons were his favorite. From Spare rations to Thorn, James had quite a fondness for taking a cannon as a trophy of his accompaniments. And Loud lullaby was no exception, he just needed a good roll before he’d get some rest. 

A growl emanated through the room casing James to turn. Fallen where entering the room from all sides. Guns raised and teeth bared. You could sense the malice emanating from them. Mutt vanished from sight and James’s hand moved to his hip stopping right an inch above his holstered cannon. “Look my team just played, so I’m in a generous mood today, so this is your only warning. Back off.” James glared at them through his helmet, daring them to attack. A large captain push his way to the front of the Fallen lines mouth starched in a horrible smile. “Why do you insist on fighting when your hopeless outclassed?” James’s said with a sigh. “Well, don’t say I don’t warn you.” 

In the blink of an eye James had drawn his weapon and fire two shots into the captain, breaking his shield. The roar of the Fallen was silenced by a third shot blasting the captain’s head from his body. 

It’s body hadn’t hit the floor before the other Fallen where charging. As they approach James, he blasted there heads off one shot at a time, but they were closing the distance fast and soon were in melee range. A Vandal lunged forward with his blade to cut the Guardian down, but James was quicker. He lunged under the spear and his knife found it throat killing it instantly. Turning, James saw that Several Fallen trying to surrender him. Throwing three knives at the Fallen to his right a dull thunk was heard as each one dug into it intended target. He made a break for the opening and leaped to an upper ledge. Bolts form the Fallen make-shift snipers glanced of his armor as he looked down at them. Three were hiding in the back of their ranks, there rifle being reloaded. Raising his gun, James fired three shots. The first two fell headless but the third was only blasted in the shoulder. A second shot fixed the problem. 

Mutt sent a message to James hud informing him that the essence was cleansed. A smirk spread across James face. Finally he could cut loose and stop wasting his time on these pests. Flames wrapped around his body and steam pored form his mouth with each breath, heat so intense that a normal Guardian would be incinerated poured from his body, reality shrank from him as he leaped into the air, the light of the sun was hardened into burning metal so hot no earthly material could contain. Taking aim, James throw a volley of knives into the crowd of Fallen. Looking down at them as he fell to the ground his smirked. There was a knife was close to or impaled in every Fallen in the pack. It was over. 

They screamed as their flesh was pierced with white hot knifes, their armor melted into puddles, and their skin seared from the intense heat, a painful but not lethal attack and the Fallen would survive. 

However it wasn’t over. The next second an explosion of heat as each knife blow-up with the force several times stronger then a grenade, the scorching heat incinerated them in a instant, leaving nothing but chard ash. 

Dusting ash of his armor James headed towards the exit. Holding out his head he summed Mutt. “After we get this purified let’s go out for dinner. I’m thinking spicy ramen with a side for steamed veggies. What about you?” Mutt chuckled. An outsider might be surprised how calm James was after being ambushed by alien pirates, but too James and Mutt, and most Guardians in fact, this was a everyday occurrence. “I know you know that I don’t eat, but are you sure you want to go there? It awfully popular after Cayde.” Mutt stopped and studded James body language. James and Cayde where good friends and James had gone after his murderer against the Vanguard’s orders. The original Ace of Spades was still in James inventory as he almost never left it in the vault. 

James smirked and Mutt realize he was caught. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me Mutt. Cayde death doesn’t haunt me anymore. His massage helped me him let go. And with this coming war, I’m going to need to be ready. The Darkness is here and it’s preparing. So we need to be prepared for when it’s ready.” James close his eyes before continuing. 

“When it comes we will win. We have too.” Mutt floated next to James and hung himself next to James’s head. “We will.” Mutt had always been concerned about his Guardian and his tendency of trying to do carry everything on his own. Even trying to overcome unbeatable odds by himself, even the most skilled Guardians had to team-up, but James would try for much longer then healthy before he’d look for a fireteam. James old fireteam, fireteam Ragnarok, had disbanded after the taken war in the wake of their leader’s death at Oryx hands. James never joined another fireteam or clan since. 

The worrying part wasn’t the fact they split up. It was how they split up. As they travel back to the city words were hurled at one another. The argument eventually got so bad if they weren’t in different ships then a firefight would have undoubtedly broken out between the fireteam. After that, they went their separate ways, and the few times they ran into each other or were forced to work together, it had been painfully tense. To this day, James wasn’t on speaking terms with the three of the other four members. 

As they left the lost sector, the Fallen who had waited outside for the captain’s return were for some reason surprised when James exited. They all made an attempt at him and they all ended with a bullet in their head or a blade in their throat. 

As they walked towards Sanctuary, James stopped and looked towards the Scarlett keep. Or more specifically, the pyramid underneath it. Mutt didn’t need to look to know James’s hands were trembling, for all the horrors he face, for all the unbeatable opponents he defeated, for all the times he’d stared death in it face and come out alive just the thought of this incomprehensible entity struck fear into James’s heart like no one else ever had. That alone was a testament to the enemy they currently faced.

“We’ll win. We have to win.” James murmured more to himself then Mutt. He sounded alike he was trying to convince himself more then anything. Mutt flouted over and gently muzzled against his Guardian’s cheek, even through his helmet Mutt could feel his warmth, his Light. James reached up and stroked his shell gently. His hands were no longer shacking, they weren’t as confident as James normally was, but it was a step in the right direction.

Nether of them were stupid. They know fight the Darkness with guns was like trying to kill a Fallen Kell with a peashooter. But they had no choice, if they lost then humanity would go extinct, the Traveler would be destroyed and then nothing would be able to stop the Darkness from forcing it’s logics upon the rest of the universe. 

A part of Mutt wished they could just run away. Away from the war, away from their duties, away from the Light and Dark. But where would they go? No matter how far they ran, no matter how well they hid, this war would ingulf the entire universe, and they where immortal so it’s not like they only had to hide from a few years before they passed. No. Their only chance at survival was to defeat the Darkness here and now. Otherwise, everything in the universe would be gone. 

Suddenly, Mutt received a message from an old friend. He smirked knowing it would probably cheer James up.

“Eyes up Guardian. It Eris! She wants to talk to you about the plan. She says to hurry up to her so she can start preparing her report on why it’s not a good idea to storm the Black Garden, but why we have too. She’s uncharacteristically irritated right now so we’d better hurry.” Mutt moved to come face to face with James. “Let’s go help her. After all, your as a Hunter Vanguard candidate you have a responsibility to all other Hunters.” James narrowed his eyes behind his helmet. “How many times do I have to tell you I’m NOT going to be the Hunter Vanguard! Ren and- Uurrg!! Never mind. Let’s just get going. Maybe I’ll even see if I can trick her into becoming the Hunter Vanguard so you’ll shut up.” James voice held no anger and he seemed to be in a better mood. He was still scared and he still had the approaching war on his mind, but it was a start.

James called his sparrow and mounted it. The next second he kick the engine into overdrive and speed off towards Sanctuary. His cloak billowing out behind him. They both know that the coming battle was all but unwinnable, but they were Guardians. And Guardians don’t run, they fight!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave construction criticism so I can improve. As you can probably tell I need it. 
> 
> And if you don’t then please leave something telling me that you didn’t click on this by mistake. It would make my day. Thanks!


End file.
